Auld Lang Syne
by ABright
Summary: Years have passed since their time at Hogwarts. The memories are still there but it is the future they are looking towards. Times change and so do people. - Currently a One-Shot but shall continue as a story if reviews are positive! -


It's almost the New Year so I thought, why not start writing about the wonderful Draco and Hermione! Let's call it an early New Years resolution of mine!

Happy New Years Eve guys!

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was New Years Eve.<p>

Hermione stood in their cream-washed lounge, a cup of tea burning her hands. She looked out of the window onto the street below.

No one was there, no one walked by.

It _was_ only 6am.

As the sun began to infiltrate the room as it rose higher in the dusty London sky, she moved from the window and surveyed her home.

Sipping quietly at her tea, Hermione shifted her eyes across the room. It was an utter mess. Not a spec of cream-carpet was showing, all she could see were bright building blocks and cars, barbies and teddies, everywhere! Why had they chosen CREAM carpets...

Hermione sighed into her mug and took a hot gulp. It was a messy room now, it hadn't always been like this. But...although she was a bit of a clean freak, she liked it better this way.

They were not sentimental people, so few pictures were in the house. But some of Hermione's favorites were placed neatly atop of the fireplace to the far left of the room. Only one was of her, the rest of family, of course and friends. Pictures encasing memories and times long dulled into the past.

In the very left corner of the room, nestled snugly between the fireplace and far wall was something they had hid away but been unable to forget. Like the pictures, they harbored memories, memories of another life, a totally different life. And sometimes, like now, Hermione liked to venture back to that place, that time, and remember who they were and what they were capable of.

Hermione opened the smooth light wooden door of the long thin cabinet, settling her tea upon the fireplace. As the door swung open dust spilled out into the room, the sun illuminating it as it flew through the air.

Only 2 things lay in the cabinet.

And only one was hers.

She took it now. It was still the same weight, of course. And the same smooth texture and intricate, beautiful design. Why she thought these features would ever change she did not know, but still, it surprised her to see it so utterly unfazed by the years of disuse.

As always, she dare not hold it for too long. Afraid each time she did it would flicker and cast a hole in her home or something equally destructive, and with that, unraveling her new, beautiful, amazing life. So she put it back, to collect dust for another few years.

She took her tea and settled on to the sofa. She thought about switching on the television but did not want to wake anyone.

Yet, a door down the hallway creaked open.

'What're you doing up?' He said in a husky, morning tone. It made her smile.

'Just having a look at...' she halted 'some pictures.' She decided, nodding towards the fireplace.

He kissed her head and went to inspect their little gallery upon the fireplace.

She admired him. He looked so beautiful. His blonde hair shone, almost, in the sunlight. He smiled and his face lit up, and with it, so did hers.

'What?' She wondered, still smiling.

'Ah, just this.' He showed her the photo in question and sat beside her. They held the photo before them.

They were silent for a while. Both thinking.

'Do you ever regret it?' Hermione whispered.

He thought for a moment. 'I used too.' He said honestly, taking a sip of her tea. 'It was so difficult back then. We were so young. Jumping into something so utterly drastic...' He pauses, turning to face his wife. 'But now, but now I don't at all, not even a little bit. It was truly one of the greatest decisions I ever made, and ever will make.' He grins a boyish grin and kisses her forehead. 'What about you Mione?'

'I missed it all at first. The utter fascination of it all. Just...I used to feel that I had such a purpose there, and that my only purpose in this life was to learn and then use what I knew to do good in that world. And when we, you know, and I just felt, only sometimes really, I felt like I had no purpose any longer. My mind was filled with so many things that didn't matter anymore and it took so long to adjust.' She sighs. Resting her head on his shoulder. 'Am I making any sense?' She asked and felt his laughter.

'No, not really.'

'Shut up.'

'Do you still feel the same way now?' He asked slowly. His head leaning carefully against hers.

'No.' Her voice was clear and certain. 'No. I wouldn't take what we did back. Not now, not ever. I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' He found her lips and kissed them passionately. Her hair got in his face like it always did. His hands wrapped around her shoulders a little too tightly, like they always did.

The broke apart, both smiling from ear to ear.

'Did you look at the-' He quizzed her, his hands running through her untamed hair.

She nodded and giggled as he rolled his grey eyes.

'Is it still the same? Weight, feel, look-'

'Yes. Yes. Always will be.' She replied, grabbing the television remote.

'I know, you're the one checking every so often.' He squeezed her hand.

'More like once every five years. It's good to look at it, to remember that life.'

'I suppose it is.' He nodded.

Hermione switched on the television and they sat there for a while, just watching and thinking.

'What're we doing tonight, love?' He said after a little while, tousling her hair. She knocked his hand away with a smile.

'Watch some fireworks on the television, or hopefully we could see them from here. Stay in, it's not like we have the option of doing anything else is it.' She nudged him.

'Good point.'

They shared a few more moments of peace before sharp cries erupted from down the hallway.

Hermione sighed.

Draco sighed.

But both shared a smile as they plodded down the hallway towards the screaming.

'There, there.' He cooed, picking the baby up from her cot. 'It's okay.'

'Give her here, she's probably hungry.' Hermione took their child and fed her. 'Could you make room for her, that floor is a disaster.' She asked him. He nodded and made his way to the living room. 'Could you set up the chair swing thing, she loves that.'

He laughed contently and set everything up.

Hermione came back with a calmer baby and placed her in the...bouncy swingy chair thing.

Draco stood up beside him wife and took her hand in his.

They stared together out of the window she had looked out upon that morning with nothing but happiness.

The streets were getting busier, busier with people just going about their lives, their normal average, human lives.

Human.

Average.

Normal.

Words that were never truly acquainted to the pair, earlier in their lives.

But now it was all they were.

They were basic human beings.

They had everything.

So that night.

When the fireworks lit up the sky before them and their baby rested calmly in her bed.

They had no New Years resolutions, or dreams and hopes for the forth coming year.

They both, together, simply wished for everything to stay as it is.

Boring, basic but beautiful.

* * *

><p>Review, if you want!<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
